Trepheon
The continent of Trepheon is where the setting of “The Far Lands” takes place in. One of the 6 major landmasses of the world of Azura, it has many diverse features and biomes, as well as an even more diverse populace. While the most common form of sentient life within these lands consist mostly of humans, a variety of other races - such as ents or lizardkin - are also native to Trepheon. With three main kingdoms built up in various locations, it also has many other regions with various towns and prosperous life, though it is also home to deadly terrain and fierce wildlife. When it comes to Trepheon, there is certainly no shortage of thrills, from the scorching deserts, to the flat grasslands, and far into the barren North. History Many historians and scholars say that when the realm of Azura was created and when humanity was still in its infancy, they lived a nomadic lifestyle as hunter-gatherers. They would travel place to place within the barren snow, scavenging for food and surviving before moving on as the wind guided them. Some theories point to them coming down from the North due to an expanding ice age, which also formed thick encasements of ice on the shores of Trepheon and allowed a mass migration of humans to the main lands of Trepheon. Others suggest they came South after discovering a small peninsula to inhabit for some time, and found the warmer climates and lush vegetation to be a great source for food. Either way, whether it was fate or luck, the humans came down and found what would become their home for many ages. As they continued to live as nomads, although more successful in finding plentiful food, they began to migrate South more and more until they settled in a vast grassland. This area, which is said to have contained great “geographic luck,” or abundant resources for the nomads to tap into, sparked a new evolution within humanity. Forfeiting their hunter-gatherer lives, they learned to settle down and pitched their tents made of animal hides and other materials, and not long after, they learned about basic farming and gardening. When their population grew significantly, they also made use of the river to the West in order to plant crops and irrigate them, as the soil near that area was very rich. With the collection of humans growing and becoming a large settlement in the Great Plains to the south of Trepheon, they eventually came together to form the first major civilization on the continent - and probably the biggest civilization of the time. The oldest records date all the way back to 1,400 PF (Pre-Fall), about how a civilization eventually came together and formed a city known as Dormia, being the capital located in the Southern area of Trepheon. As the ages went by, the structures and settlements grew, being carved out of lavish stone and people thriving within the ever-growing empire as it sent scholars and various people to the edges of the continent. Some of these records, carved in stone, detail the rise of the civilization, its laws, and the extension of it to the outer reaches of the continent. While the capital was large and strong in the Great Plains, the Dormian Empire saw settlements pop up in the Northeast, Southwest forest, and even in the canyons to the East. It wouldn’t be long before the the arrival of new races, such as the elves, drows, and even spirits. The arrival of spirits, and by extension, demons to the realm of Azura was huge, with large portals being constructed which allowed spirits passage into the world of the mortals. The spirits, sharing their knowledge from their land, heralded the mysterious “mancy stones,” and brought them to the realm of the mortals. With these stones, humans and other races could perform various rituals and meditate in order to gain a mancy. These stones have survived throughout the ages and are standing even to this day, lying in wait for those that seem to unlock the potential of mancy. With the influence of the Dormian Empire already great enough to reach ears to certain races across Azura, the spirits’ gift greatly increased that potential, making way for a Golden Age within the empire. Soon after, the elves landed in the Eastern and Southern shores of Trepheon, docking and pouring out to learn about the great civilization of Dormia. As the explorers heralded the marvels they saw, they went back to their mainland of Ludwag to tell others of these amazing discoveries, with more elves coming to study the region and a good amount of them staying to integrate themselves within Dormian society. It wasn’t too long until drows followed suit, along with some orcs and minotaurs being carried in to Trepheon as labor during the later years of the empire, while it was flourishing. Among the last of the races to make their way to Dormia were the dwarves, who mounted few expeditions to Trepheon, if any. They mostly spent time exploring Nerius, as it was very similar to Hallmond. Eventually, they made their way far South and discovered it, much in the same way the humans did. The lizardkin were mostly primitive races that didn’t integrate too much within the empire, which was astonishing considering they were native to Trepehon and lived in small civilizations along the water and underneath the surface. Dormia flourished for almost a century after mancy was bestowed upon the people, but one fateful day, an unknown event of cataclysmic proportions reigned down on the empire. After a “lost battle,” with its details mostly forgotten in history erupted, the capital of Dormia was utterly decimated. The whole landscape became scorched and was left in ruins, leading historians to believe that it was caused by an underwater volcano that erupted, and then promptly sunk back under the sea underneath Trepheon. Some legends, however, describe “bright lights” that rained down from the sky, destroyed the capital of Dormia and causing the empire to fall apart. The survivors from this event all went their own ways, with some settling in distant branches of the empire. Some people went North to the remaining grasslands and formed the Central Kingdom. Some went to the East where there were more elves and a few small ports being built. Some went to the West, with its great plateau and region ripe for protection. There were, however, people who stayed close by to the ruins left where the ancient city stood. Those people being the Detarians living within the canyon, and there are even some settlements within the Great Desert, itself. Some of these “direct descendants” of Dormians speak many legends of the lost civilization, with many scriptures and slabs of history being passed down. All in all, the ruins remain a lost and forbidden place, and the monstrous beings around the area deter anyone else from going nearby. In the current age, in 351 PD (Post Dormia), the three main kingdoms of Trepheon have gone through centuries of building themselves up into small fractions of what the empire of Dormia used to be, though still flourishing in their own ways. Each of them have built up different cultures, values, histories, and even separate beliefs. Though they all supposedly hail from Dormian ancestry, their current outlooks are vastly different from one another. Terrain and Biomes The Western Plateau The region around the West has a mostly Humid Subtropical climate, that is, the region is usually very hot during the summertime and has mild winters, though hardly any snowfall throughout the year. Because the Western Kingdom is right next to the Eganian Sea, the calm and warm waters of the surrounding ocean cause warm ocean currents to make their way to the mainland. The precipitation is also distributed in slightly varying amounts throughout the year, with small differences in the amount, leading to a warm, humid climate around the region. The years of living in the warm, temperate lands usually causes the residents to be tanned and adopting clothing that is more fit to keep them cool in the warm weather. The rest of the area around the Western territory is grasslands with somewhat tall grass in areas without active towns or settlements. Most of the farmlands experience good harvests, with enriched soil from the year-round rain and climate allowing them to grow plants with little issue. The Western Forest Occasionally, the West faces harsh rain and winds in small tropical storms, though mostly to the South of the plateau by the forest. The forest around the West is lush with large trees stretching almost as high as the Central keep, forming a canopy that can block a good amount of daylight. The areas closer to the body of water in the forest, where there is a lake temple, make way for a marshy, swampy area. The small marshland has taller grass and usually wet, muddy ground that’s unsteady after periods of rain. The area to the Southern end of the forest also leads to a small strait of beachy, sandy shores, which is good enough for some small rowboats or canoes to float through. It should be noted, however, that there are a few areas of shallow water and reefs around the area, making it perilous for medium-sized or even larger ships to close in and anchor. The Great Desert These scorched lands hold many secrets that were lost within the history of mortals. The terrain is very dry and arid, with a thick sea of sand blanketing the region as far as the eye can see. The name is no coincidence, as the desert region is very vast; it’s around a quarter of the entire landmass of Trepheon, with many dunes in varying heights forming along the land. What makes this land even more treacherous to live in is the lack of rain, with occasional rain desert shadows coming from the Eastern side after they from from the canyons. During the summertime when the sun is at its highest peak, desert temperatures rise dangerously high, and because the hot air rises and mixes with the cooler air from the Southern sea breeze, it causes slight distortions to the eye when the hot air bends the light rising off of the ground. Travellers are warned of the severely dry region, with the only shade usually found within the area between sand dunes and the prevalence of mirages or sunstroke ailing unfortunate wanderers. The desert hardly gets any rain throughout the year, although the far reaches of the desert in the Southeast get a good amount of rainfall at once due to the tropical storms occasionally coming in from the West. Furthermore, the river separating the desert from the Western Forest occasionally overflows, giving a great source of water for many and even enriching the sand and soil along its banks. What few inhabitants of the desert there are, they live closer to the shores of the ocean or the aforementioned river. There is hardly any crop yield, but fishing, and even hunting, bring about some food for the desert dwellers. Even then, little is known about how they fare, especially through the large, prevailing sandstorms during windy days. The Dormian Canyons Named after their former empire, the canyons house some great relics left over from the reign of Dormia, such as a temple that had been sealed away for centuries within the thick cliffsides, and even a village that is reminiscent of the period of Dormia’s expansion. The canyons have always been sandy and arid, according to terramancer geologists. While the Great Desert has shown some evidence of it being a vast grassland, the canyons have had a history of being carved out through countless years of erosion - likely long before any human descended upon the continent. The sandstone canyon walls are very tall and sturdy, as well as steep. They tower above many people who can easily get lost in the maze-like canyons if they don’t know the way. While warm and dry, it isn’t as extreme as the Great Desert. The few trees littered throughout the Canyon within it and even among its natural walls appear dead, but they are actually a species of trees that thrive on the little rainfall received over the year. Because the canyon is situated on the corner of the continent, air currents from the ocean cause rain clouds to form every so often and provide rainfall among the canyon walls, and very few times within the canyon, itself. The ensuing clouds enrich the trees, as they store water under the rock where their roots stem very deep, and then the rain clouds descend West of the canyon, creating the dry, humid “rain shadows” along the cliffsides neighboring the desert. While the top of the canyons, themselves, are said to reach temperatures akin to the Great Desert, the insides are slightly cooler due to some slight protection from the sun. Sandstone and Shale have been used by the canyon’s makeup to create some settlements within the village of Detaria - standing well over an age that would rival the formation of the three kingdoms. This humble village based its constructs slightly off of Dormian building styles, but a more desert-oriented style of settlement. The areas within the canyons are said to hold pockets of rich minerals, such as the mine behind Detaria, itself. Some rumors say that the temple near the village of Detaria was very rich and full of minerals that could be mined, as well. The Central Grasslands The grassy plains around the rather large area of the Central Kingdom has short grass, around a few inches tall. This climate is The biosphere is thriving, and a few small forests are prevalent in the area, with wildlife to hunt and ecosystems that have been monitored by a handful of scientists. Because it’s just North of the Great Desert, the summers can still be very hot, but definitely not at the level of the desert, itself, or the West. The vast grasslands make way for a few hills, too, and the open area is believed by some historians to have looked as “fresh” and “rich” as Dormia in its glorious age. While the soil in the Central Kingdom yields ample crop growth - the most crop output of the kingdoms, it’s not suited for constant use. Therefore, a system of crop rotation has been developed and utilized by the farmlands surrounding Centralia - where there is a “circle” of fields used to have its soil to grow foods, and then they’d switch to another field for a year and give the previous fields time to have their soil “rest.” The river to the West of Central also provides some irrigation. Northern Centralia While the capital of Centralia, itself, is technically a part of the grasslands, it’s situated just South of the great mountain range that stretches across Trepheon. This results in the capital usually being a bit chilly throughout the year, and quite cold during the winter. The majority of the populace all around Central Territory may don long sleeves and trousers, however light the fabric, so as to prevent themselves from getting chilly. As the warm fronts from Central meet the descending cold fronts coming from the mountains, there is usually a good amount of rainfall over the kingdom and the surrounding farmlands. While the summers are warm, the winters are cold enough to yield occasional snowfall from the mountains, especially near the end and beginning of the year during the winter season. The area just North of Centralia is particularly chilly, though temperatures don’t often fall close to below freezing; a lot of the time, snow may fall, but melt as it reaches the ground before it accumulates, thus causing an enjoyable flurry of snow by the Northern inhabitants. The Northern Trepheon Mountain Range The initial set of mountains within the North have an Alpine Climate, as they are above the large treeline of some great forests within Trepheon. They are layered with snow that occasionally piles up the higher the altitude is, with barren rocks making up a lot of the mountain, some of them peeking through from the thick layers of the snow on the top. The air along some of these peaks also gets thinner, causing issues in breathing for those who have not braved the mountains, before. The prevailing winds from the North go slowly up the mountain range, condensing into cool clouds which, due to the rising air pressure, create constant snow and icy precipitation year-round. Surprisingly, some structures have been built here from times of old, where people actually settled and thrived in the Northern peaks, though not enough is known about the Mountain Spire to the West. There is, however, a Monastery that had thrived up North in some structures. Though it is very cold, they often seek shelter within their stone shrines and live there in humble lives, training themselves to bear the cold and thin air. The tops of the mountains have thick clouds above them at all times, with some parts of the North believing to have constant snowfall year-round and little to no sunlight at times. The Northern Wasteland The boreal forest up North is considered a wasteland, as it consists of trees that have long since shed their leaves. The snow in this valley is rather thick, reaching up to a person's knees. The precipitation behind the mountain also falls down upon this area, and due to the decreasing temperatures up North from the prevailing winds of Nerius, this area is covered in a thick blanket of snow. The mountain range of Trepheon actually blocks a lot of the prevailing Nor-Eastern winds coming down from the cold, barren continent of Nerius. The taiga extends far to the East and West behind the mountain range, with some valleys under the sheer cliffs past the mountain range of Trepheon. Although the snow isn’t as thick as the tops of the mountain range, the temperature is below freezing, with even a large lake frozen over. Some areas are said to be thickly encased in ice, though some say that it can just as easily break away and leave a person helplessly drowning in the cold. It’s said that around this area, trolls and ogres often live in nearby caves, so it’s a dangerous territory to be in. Although it’s cold and has some snow, it is generally a dry climate. “North of North”/ Southern Nerius Just South of Nerius lies an interesting settlement in a valley of thick stone, ice, and snow. The top of this hill has a thin blanket of snow on the top, leading to a mostly comfortable and habitable life for those who reside there, even if it’s chilly. The Northern Stronghold, as it is called, is currently situated in this area, with settlements built in lodges, caves, or even ruins. The catacombs found within this area were left by Centralia in times of past, although they’ve become residence to a new kind of people, recently. Anything up North bears no fruit or crops, so pure hunting is usually how these rather barbaric and primitive people survive. There are cases of megafauna residing up in the North, such as mammoths or large wolves, though some legends escalate to claim that vicious wyrms inhabit the area deep within the snow. Because it is still South of the barren land of Nerius, there is still constant snowfall and cold gusts of wind arising around this area. The snow around here can reach up to knee-deep during the winter season before it hardens and melts in the slightly warmer months. There aren’t many days when the sun is visible in the Stronghold, as vast clouds blanket the sky. The Eastern Tundra Although not known to many, there is a small, narrow valley just between the North and behind Mt. Vulcan. It’s categorized by its somewhat tranquil landscape, but very short, thin patches of grass and a lack of trees. The low temperature and dry climate prevent much growth there, and it isn’t settled nor explored by many. There is hardly any “geographic value” in that area, as is. The Eastern Territory The whole area along the Eastern continent of Trepheon is somewhat similar to Central’s grasslands, except it is warmer and more tropical. Because it is located right next to the Eganian Sea, as well as being South of a dormant volcano and North of windy canyons, the East has a warm, tropical climate. The forest North of it is prone to having waves rise and fall dramatically within the beaches, causing enriched soil and tall trees to grow by the shores, although a lot of its large trees likely owe their source of enrichment from the volcano. While it’s quiet, many believed it to have erupted before settlers came to the East, causing the ashes and minerals to spark growth within the forests. The winds coming from the Eganian Sea also cause a good amount of precipitation over the Eastern Kingdom, though there are occasionally a few tropical storms that arise due to the warm and cold fronts of the Eganian and Kofloran Seas meeting up. The cliffsides near the Eastern shore are rather tall, with some small waterfalls pouring out of the small river along the Eastern Kingdom. There are known to be many schools of fish that inhabit these waters, and the cliff itself descends further into the ocean - going from rather shallow waters to a deep dive very quickly. This provides an occasionally good diving spot for certain species of fish to be claimed by the fishing boats surrounding the coast, as well as fishermen who prefer to dive below the surface, hoping for a bigger catch. The cold air descending from the North was once thought to be stopped due to the warmth of the volcano, and thus being the reason for storms. However, this was disproved, as the aforementioned Eastern Tundra has little snow due to the winds being unable to reach the back of the volcano and sometimes falling down to create colt mist within the narrow valley. All in all, the East doesn’t tend to have cold winters - similar to West, although it’s less warm than the Western shores of Trepheon. It’s usually a constant, warm temperature year-round, which is perfect for crop growth and irrigated farmlands. Kingdoms and Villages Central Kingdom The largest kingdom numerically in Trepheon, varied economy and widespread culture. Western Kingdom A rich kingdom which is technologically and economically superior when compared to Central and Eastern, though plagued by poor leadership. Eastern Kingdom The oldest of the three kingdoms, known for its strong and varied agriculture, racial diversity and magical culture. Dormia The first major Human settlement in Trepheon, now an ancient and crumbling relic of a utopic, and often poorly perceived past. Detaria An independent community in the south-east consisting mostly of mancers of Dormian origins. Temples Lake Temple To be added... Canyon Temple To be added... Desert Temple To be added... Mountain Temple To be added... Volcano Temple To be added...Category:World